


When Three's Company

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles and his best friend Derek finally get out of Beacon Hills. They end up in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Things seem normal until Stiles meets Klaus. Derek claims he smells different. But Stiles really starts to fall for the mysterious guy until he drunkenly hooks up with Damon, an equally mysterious guy. Derek warns Stiles that he needs to be careful as Stiles has a secret that they don't want getting out. But Stiles can't stay away from Damon or Klaus. As Stiles decides who he loves more an accidental run in exposes that Damon and Klaus are together. Stiles finds himself in the middle of them before long. But Damon and Klaus have a deadly secret of their own that puts Stiles in danger which in turn exposes his own Secret.





	1. Stiles and Derek

Stiles threw himself down onto the couch panting heavily.  
"Next time you decide to drag me on one of your morning runs can it not be four miles?" Stiles huffed in exhaustion.

"Come on, that was an easy run, I usually do ten." Derek shook his head as he peeled off his shirt.

Stiles looked horrified. "Stupid werewolves."

Derek laughed as he walked into their shared kitchen.

"You have to come with me to this party tonight." Stiles called out to his best friend.

"Not gonna happen." Derek called back.

"Hey, the deal was I go on a morning run with you, you come to this party with me." Stiles frowned.

"The deal was you had to keep up with me." Derek threw a water bottle at Stiles who fumbled it.

"That's not fair you're a werewolf." Stiles huffed.

"And you're a-"

"No, you don't get to use that, I don't have super strength or speed or hearing or any of that." Stiles interrupted.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Come on Der, we barely know anyone here." Stiles pouted.

"I'm okay with that." Derek shrugged.

"It's just a small bonfire at Caroline's. You don't have to stay long." Stiles looked at Derek with pleading eyes.

Derek let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. But if you get stupid drunk I'm leaving you there."

"Fair enough." Stiles nodded.

"What time is this thing at?"

"Six." Stiles answered with a large smile on his face.

"Do you think Stefan will be there?" Derek asked trying to seem disinterested in the answer.

"Of course, he's Caroline's best friend." Stiles smirked at Derek.

"Didn't you complain cause he smelt weird." Stiles frowned suddenly.

"Yeah but I'm so used to being around other werewolves it's probably just my senses are overwhelmed." Derek shrugged.

"I knew you liked him." Stiles grinned at the werewolf.

"I met him once, I don't know if I like him." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Riiiight." Stiles chuckled as he watched Derek walk out of the room ending their conversation.

He pulled out his phone and sent Caroline a text letting her know that he was bringing Derek.

They had only been in town a week and had only met a few people. Derek was nervous about letting people into their lives, he preffered they kept to themselves. They had run into Caroline and Stefan at lunch one day and Caroline insisted that they hang out. Derek had opted out the few times leaving Stiles to go alone. He really liked Caroline and Stefan but it was Stefan's friend that had caught Stiles' eye. A tall caramel haired guy with a british accent and charm that had Stiles swooning.

Stiles hadn't told Derek about him. Derek was a bit overprotective of Stiles since his possession of the nogitsune. It had frustrated Stiles in the beginning but he got used to it and had even learned appreciate it, when he wasn't crashing dates.

Stiles hoped the beautiful brit would be at the party, he'd like to actually learn his name.


	2. Klaus

Stiles rang the door bell of Caroline's house. He could hear the music inside. 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Derek sighed from behind Stiles.

"It'll be fun, I promise." Stiles smiled.

"Your definition of fun is very different from my definition of fun." Derek grumbled.

"No, your definition of fun is wrong. You think running ten miles and reading a book is fun." Stiles mocked.

Before Derek could argue the door opened.

"Stiles, Derek." Stefan opened the door with a surprised look.

"I didn't think you'd come." Stefan smiled stepping aside so they could go in.

"Why not?" Stiles asked with a frown. 

"Well Derek didn't seem keen on the idea and he's got a big brother vibe when it comes to you." Stefan shrugged glancing at Derek.

"Oh trust me, Derek isn't here by his own free will." Stiles grinned tossing a wink at Derek who glared at him.

"Well Caroline is out back." Stefan led Stiles and Derek out a set of glass doors where a group of people were standing around a fire.

Derek put a hand gently on Stiles back as they approached the group.

"Don't cling, Der. Nothing is going to happen." Stiles spoke in Derek's ear.

"I smell another wolf." Derek growled in Stiles' ear.

Stiles frowned glancing around. 

"I don't want you out of my sight." Derek said in a firm tone letting Stiles know he was serious. 

Stiles sighed but simply nodded. He knew arguing would be pointless. 

"Stiles, Derek, I'm so glad you guys could make it." Caroline pulled Stiles into a hug causing Derek to tense a bit. 

"Ah, Stiles." A british voice spoke from behind Caroline.   
"I never did catch your name the other day." 

Stiles felt himself smile. 

"Hey, yeah we didn't really ever get properly introduced." Stiles stuck his hand out.

"Well I'm Klaus." The guy smiled.

"Nice to finally put a name to the accent." Stiles chuckled.

"This is Derek, a friend of mine." Stiles pointed to Derek who gave a curt nod.

"Nice to meet you both." Klaus smiled.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you care to join me?" Klaus asked looking at Stiles. 

"Sure." Stiles grinned widely. He heard Derek growl under his breath.

"I'll be right back, Derek." Stiles said giving him a look that said please don't follow me.

"Stiles." Derek grabbed his arm.

"I'm just going right over there." Stiles pointed to a table just inside. Derek let go of Stiles satisfied that he could see him from where he was.

"He's awfully protective of you." Klaus commented as they made their way inside.

"He gets nervous in crowds." Stiles shrugged glancing back at the alpha who was watching him.

"Really?" Klaus raised a brow. 

"I had a...near death experience not long ago." Stiles said taking a cup from the stack.

"An illness?" Klaus asked curiously. 

"Umm, an attack more so than an illness. It's a long story." Stiles shifted. If Derek was listening he'd get an earful of he gave anymore information.

"I sense you don't like to talk about it." Klaus guessed as he filled Stiles' cup.

"Not so much." Stiles admitted. 

"Very well, then we'll talk about something else, like the fact that you have the most beautiful eyes." Klaus smiled causing Stiles to blush.

"Umm, thanks, they're just brown." Stiles shrugged.

"While you see 'just brown' I see my favorite shade of whiskey. Perfectly cooked caramel. The warmth of a morning latte." Klaus spoke staring carefully into Stiles eyes.

"I've never had anyone talk about my eyes like that." Stiles was blushing heavily.

"My apologies if I made you uncomfortable. I'm an artist so I see much more than 'just brown'." Klaus glanced down at his drink.

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable at all, I'm just flattered." Stiles bit his bottom lip.

Klaus grinned.  
"Shall we get back? I do believe we're making Derek nervous." 

Stiles only nodded as he followed Klaus outside and back to Derek.

Derek took the drink acting like he was going to take a sip. He handed the cup back to stiles.

"Necessary?" Stiles hissed so only Derek could hear. 

"I had to make sure it was safe." Derek answered.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go talk to Stefan." Stiles suggested nodding towards where Stefan stood alone staring at the fire.

"Why so Mr. England can flatter the pants off of you?" Derek growled. 

"Just go. I won't leave your sight." Stiles pushed Derek towards Stefan.

Stiles turned to Klaus who was watching everyone.

"So how do you know Stefan?" Stiles asked stepping closer so he was standing next to Klaus.

"We go way back. Met in New Orleans actually." Klaus smiled.

"Oh wow." Stiles had never been anywhere but Beacon Hills until Derek decided to drag him to the middle of Virginia for no reason.

"I love it there but Stefan and I have more friends and family here." Klaus spoke as if remembering New Orleans.

"At least it's not too far. You can visit often." Stiles said looking at Klaus.

"True. Maybe you can come with one day. It's a lot of fun." Klaus smiled.

"I'd love that." Stiles nodded with a large grin.

"Maybe by then Derek will have relaxed a bit." Klaus said glancing at Derek who was talking to Stefan.

"I don't think Derek knows how to relax. He's always had to watch his back. That's part of the reason we moved here. It's small and quiet. It would be nice to see him not so tense." Stiles sighed looking at his best friend.

"How long have you two known each other?" Klaus asked.

"Three years." Stiles answered taking a sip of his drink.

"So you two are pretty close then." Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. We've been through a lot in those three years." Stiles looked back over at Derek catching his eye. He winked at Derek who smirked a bit.

"Did you two ever date?" Klaus asked causing Stiles to choke on his water.

"Me and Derek?" Stiles scoffed. 

"Oh, I assumed you were..." Klaus frowned trailing off.

"Oh, no, I am but... not Derek." Stiles laughed shaking his head.

"Oh. Have you two ever..." Klaus smirked at Stiles.

"No way." Stiles shook his head again.

"Really? Not even once?" Klaus raised a brow. 

"Don't get me wrong Derek is...a gorgeous guy, I'm not blind but...that would be too weird." Stiles laughed again.

"Well that makes me feel a little better." Klaus smiled at Stiles.

"Why?" Stiles asked suddenly confused.

"I don't think I could compete with that." Klaus winked.

"Oh." Stiles blushed biting at his bottom lip.

"Now I've made you uncomfortable." Klaus chuckled.

"No, not at all, I just...you're...I mean look at you." Stiles fumbled over his words.

"I'd rather look at you." Klaus smiled at Stiles. 

"Oh, lord, I haven't had nearly enough alcohol for this." Stiles shifted slightly. 

"I had to tell you while you were sober. It would be innapropriat to say such things while drunk." Klaus took Stiles' empty cup. 

"I'll refill this, why don't you go check in with Derek." Klaus suggested.

Stiles nodded as he watched Klaus walk inside.


	3. Werewolf senses

"I'm telling you Stiles something is weird about that guy. He doesn't smell right. It's a scent I've never smelt before and no one else smelled like that at the party." Derek frowned pacing the room. 

"Derek, relax. There is nothing weird about him. You just have crazy werewolf senses." Stiles huffed as he stripped down to his boxers. 

"I don't want you around him without me." Derek said in a serious tone.

"Der, when are you going to stop babysitting me? I can handle myself. Kitsune, remember?" Stiles gestured to himself.

"Deaton said that you could have blackout episodes because your body took in the nogitsune power. You weren't born a kitsune so it's different. And what if he's with the Oni hunters. They could have tracked you here. They don't believe you're not the nogitsune anymore. It's dangerous, Stiles, so I'm going to look after you until I know for a fact you are safe." Derek answered annoyed.

Stiles huffed but didn't respond. He knew Derek was right. They left Beacon Hills because of the Oni hunters. The Oni hunters were like the argents only they specialized in Japanese spirits such as the nogitsune or the Kiyohime. They had caught wind of Stiles' possession and had hunted him. When the pack finally released him of the spirit a part of it's power remained causing Stiles to become a Kitsune. The Oni hunters refused to believe Stiles wasn't a threat so he and Derek left.

Stiles closed himself in his room and climbed into bed. He knew Derek would check the perimeter for any threats before bed. He always did. Stiles pulled out his phone to see a text from a number he didn't know. 

Stiles, it's Klaus, I hope you don't mind that I got your number from Caroline. I didn't think Derek would be too keen on me asking for it. I'm assuming he's not the biggest fan of me. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed getting to know you. Maybe we can get together for coffee or lunch one day soon. 

Stiles couldn't help but smile. Klaus was so sweet and gorgeous. He was really starting to like the guy. He knew Derek would never approve but he definitely wanted to see him again. He quickly typed up a response. 

Hey, it was really nice getting to know you too. I wanted to ask for your number but Derek is weird about that kind of thing. I'm glad you got mine from Caroline. I'd definitely like to meet up soon. I can try to escape Derek's grueling eyes tomorrow morning. He goes for a run early mornings. Wanna meet at Sue's cafe at seven?

Stiles felt nerves and excitement bubble through him as he waited for Klaus' response.

I can't wait. 

Stiles grinned as he put his phone away. Derek usually left around six fourty-five and got home by eight thirty. That gave Stiles plenty of time to meet Klaus and get back home. 

"Stiles." Derek knocked on his bedroom door. 

"Yeah, Der?" Stiles called.

"You okay? Your heart is racing." Derek spoke through the door.

Stiles sighed as he got up and opened his door. 

"I'm fine." Stiles said looking up at the werewolf.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"I was just replaying the night in my head." Stiles shrugged.

"That made your heart start racing?" Derek asked crossing his arms.

"What can I say? Klaus got to me." Stiles shrugged with a small smirk on his lips.

"Not gonna happen, Stiles." Derek growled. 

"You're just jealous that Stefan has a girlfriend." Stiles huffed.

"No I'm not." Derek argued.

"Sure." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Go to bed, Stiles." Derek growled again before turning away from him.

Stiles shook his head as he closed himself back in his room. Sometimes he hated that Derek was a guy with werewolf senses. It made lying and sneaking difficult. Though he was slowly mastering a steady heartbeat when telling a small lie.

He climbed back into bed and let his mind wander as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Breakfast

Stiles tapped his fingers anxiously on the table. He'd left the house five minutes after Derek causing him to arrive five minutes early to Sue's. 

"You escaped." A voice spoke causing Stiles to look up.

Klaus took a seat across from Stiles. 

Stiles smiled. "I just have to be back by eight fifteen." 

"That's very specific." Klaus raised a brow.

"Derek gets home at eight thirty." Stiles shrugged.

"He really is super protective of you, huh?" Klaus noted gauging Stiles' reaction.

Stiles sighed a bit. "Yeah, I've gotten used to it some but he tends to overreact. He doesn't trust you so he doesn't want me hanging out with you without him there."

"I'm guessing he'd kill me if he knew you were here." Klaus smirked. 

"You have no idea." Stiles chuckled slightly.

"You'll have to tell me how to get on his good side." Klaus spoke as he looked at his menu.

"Trust me, I'd like to know how too." Stiles laughed.

Klaus smiled up at Stiles. "Do you think the reason he is so protective of you is because he might be in love with you?" 

Stiles spewed his water back into his cup. He coughed, wiping away the remnants on his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Stiles shook his head. "Absolutely not. Derek...doesn't do relationships well. He would never be into me. We're too...close. He's like my brother." 

"You mean to say you two have never talked about it?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"A friend of ours back home mentioned it once to us...we both shot down the idea quickly. That's just not our relationship." Stiles shook his head. 

"What would you say to dating me?" Klaus asked nonchalant. 

Stiles gaped at Klaus for a moment.

"Like as in a serious relationship?" Stiles asked frowning.

"Of course, what other kind of dating is there?" Klaus smirked.

"You mean you aren't just trying to get in my pants?"Stiles asked surprised.

Klaus laughed. "Of course not, Stiles." 

"You can't possibly be serious." Stiles frowned again.

"I am." Klaus nodded.

"Oh." Stiles didn't know what to say. Derek would have a conniption.

"Were you only trying to get into my pants?" Klaus asked raising a brow while looking slightly disappointed.

"No, no, of course not. I just assumed..." Stiles trailed off.

"I suppose I should work on my first impressions then." Klaus smirked.

"I just couldn't imagine someone like you being interested in someone like me." Stiles shrugged.

"Have you seen you?" Klaus smiled. 

Stiles blushed looking down. 

-

Derek peeled his shirt off as he made his way to his room. He passed Stiles' open bedroom door but Stiles wasn't inside.

"Stiles?" Derek called peering into the empty room. He checked the bathroom but it was empty too. 

"Stiles?" Derek continued to call him as he checked the kitchen and back yard. Stiles wasn't home. Derek felt his heart start to race as worry bubbled in his chest.

He dialed Stiles' number quickly.

-

Stiles leaned up pressing a kiss to Klaus' cheek. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Thank you. I have enjoyed spending time with you. Maybe we could do it again some evening for dinner perhaps?" Klaus smiled.

"I'd like that." Stiles nodded.

He waved as he climbed into his jeep. He had ten minutes to get home. Just as he threw the jeep in reverse his phone rang. 

"Derek. Shit." Stiles swore to himself as he looked at his phone. He tossed the phone aside as he sped home.

-

Derek paced the front porch as he dialed Caroline's number. Before he could press call Stiles' Jeep pulled into the driveway.

"H-Hey, Der." Stiles swallowed as he walked up to the steps.

If looks could kill Stiles would be in serious trouble.

"Where the hell were you?" Derek snapped. 

"I went and got breakfast. Is that a crime?" Stiles shrugged as he walked into the house. 

" You couldn't wait for me, or call and let me know?" Derek growled.

"Derek, you can't follow me everywhere. I just ran up to Sue's and came straight back." Stiles sighed.

"You're lying." Derek crossed his arms.

"No, see look, here's a bag with breakfast for you." Stiles held up a brown paper bag that read Sue's cafe.

"Where's yours?" Derek demanded.

"I ate there." Stiles shrugged.

"Alone?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." Stiles nodded.

"Bullshit, you don't eat at restaraunts alone." Derek snapped.

"You were with Klaus, weren't you?" Derek demanded.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, okay, are you happy?" 

"No, I told you not to be around him without me." Derek growled.

"I like him, Derek." Stiles snapped.

"You barely know the guy." Derek huffed.

"Yes and I'd like to get to know him better so I met him for breakfast." Stiles crossed his arms.

"He's not dangerous, Der, please you have to trust me." Stiles sighed looking at the glaring werewolf in front of him.

"I do, it's him I don't trust." Derek growled.

"He's not a hunter." Stiles really wanted Derek to believe him but he knew Derek too well.

"You don't know that. He could be gaining your trust." Derek argued.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous." 

"No, I'm cautious, something you should be as well." Derek growled iin response.

"I'm not going to stop seeing him so you'll just have to get over it." Stiles snapped.

Derek let out a low growl.

"You're not my dad and you're not my boyfriend therefore I'll do what I want." Stiles stalked towards his room with Derek on his heels.

"Do you have a death wish?" Derek demanded.

"Obviously, I'm best friends with you." Stiles answered sarcastically.

Derek glared at Stiles.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you exactly where I'm going and when I'll be home. If I don't show up, then you can assume I'm in trouble." Stiles sighed.

"Yes, let me find you after you've been killed, great idea." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Derek, please, just trust that I can hold my own long enough for you to find me. I'll send you an SOS text." Stiles begged. He really wanted to see Klaus again and without Derek hovering.

"Do you even remember the safeword?" Derek glared.

"Yes, it's curly fries." 

Derek let out another growl.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't be such a sourwolf. I know it's, silver." Stiles chuckled.

He recalled the only time he'd ever used their safeword. He was on the phone with Derek while he was looking for Lydia in the hospital when he spotted one of the alpha's.

"I don't see her, are you sure this is the floor Scott said she was on?" Stiles asked Derek who was standing near the door in case Lydia left.

"That's what he said." Derek answered impatiently. The alpha's would be there soon.

Stiles turned the corner to see a tall bald man standing by one of the hospital doors. He barely noticed the man's claws disappear. He must be one of the alpha's. Stiles kept walking trying not to bring any attention to himself. 

"Oh, that reminds me I forgot the Silver...platter." Stiles focused on walking forward.

"I'll be right there." Derek said before bolting into the hospital.

"I'm surprised you remembered." Derek snarked.

"I just remember that silver doesn't actually hurt werewolves." Stiles shrugged.

"So if I feel uncomfortable I'll text or call and use the safeword." Stiles looked at a displeased Derek. 

"Why must you make my life so difficult?" Derek grumbled as he walked away.

"I don't make it difficult, I keep it interesting." Stiles called grinning after his friend. He won and Derek knew it.


	5. Damon

Derek and Stiles walked into the crowded restaurant. It had been reserved for one of Caroline's parties. Derek huffed as he scanned the large crowd.

"Calm down Der, Klaus isn't here." Stiles nudged his friend. It had been a week since Stiles and Klaus had started dating. It was simple dates here and there just to get to know each other. In fact it wasn't even dating really.

Derek hated it but stopped fighting Stiles. He knew if he forbade it Stiles would do it anyway and he'd rather know when and where they were instead of guessing where Stiles had disappeared to.

"I'm fine." Derek grumbled obviously lying. No matter how many of these parties Stiles drug him to, he'd never like them. 

"Excuse me but I don't believe we've met?" A tall well dressed guy stood in front of Derek.

"Elijah, this is Stiles and Derek." Caroline grinned appearing next to Elijah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elijah nodded tossing Derek a smile.

 

"Please, allow me to buy you two a drink." Elijah gestured to the bar.

"Umm, okay, thanks." Stiles agreed following behind Elijah. Derek hesitated but followed Stiles.

"Can I get a scotch, neat, and whatever these two gentlemen would like." Elijah spoke to the bartender.

Once Stiles and Derek ordered, Elijah turned to Derek.

"Are you two together or related?" 

"Oh, uh, no, we're just friends." Stiles answered quickly.

"Hmmm, have you met Stefan's brother?" Elijah asked turning to Stiles now.

Stiles shook his head with a frown.

"You remind me of him." Elijah said turning back to Derek.

"Dark features, bright eyes, a love for leather jackets." Elijah gently touched Derek's arm.

"Are you trying to hook me up with this guy?" Derek asked raising a brow.

"No, of course not, that would be counterproductive. I was merely suggesting Stiles might find interest in him." Elijah answered with a smile.

"I think that's my que to go find this brother of Stefan's." Stiles grinned. 

"Stiles." Derek grabbed his arm a s he turned to walk away. 

"I promise not to leave the restaurant." Stiles sighed.

Derek hesitated before letting go of Stiles.

"His name is Damon." Elijah nodded at Stiles who smiled before walking into the crowd.

"You're protective of him." Elijah noted.

"He's like a brother to me and he's notorious for getting himself into trouble." Derek explained.

"I understand. I am an older brother of three. They are always making me worry and having me clean up their mess." Elijah nodded.

Stiles sat at a table alone. He had never planned on meeting this Damon guy but Elijah had taken an interest in Derek and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Stiles, hey." Elana's younger brother sat across from him.

"Hey, Jeremy." 

"Are you waiting for someone?" The brunette asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No."

"Come do shots with us." Jeremy urged with a smile.

"Uh, okay, sure." Stiles had never been great at holding his liquor but shots sounded fun. Especially since Klaus wasn't there. He'd gone to New Orleans to handle some business.

Stiles followed Jeremy to a table where Matt, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler were.

"Hey, I brought Stiles." Jeremy gave a wink to Tyler who looked uncomfortable.

"Stiles, wow, where's Derek?" Matt asked with a sneer.

"He's at the bar with some guy named Elijah." Stiles shrugged simply.

"Oh, really?" Caroline looked up in surprise towards the bar.

"That's a cute couple right there." Bonnie smiled as she too looked towards the bar.

"Okay, are we gonna ogle about Elijah's new boytoy or are we gonna do shots?" Matt huffed.

"Matt." Elena snapped.

"Okay, every body take a glass." Stefan spoke up. "Remember whoever stops drinking is out. Last one standing wins."

-

After round four of shots Stiles put his hands up. "I'm done."

"Okay, Stiles is out." Stefan smiled at Stiles. Bonnie had bailed before him as had Elena.

Stiles walked back to a booth and plopped down. His throat stung a bit from the bitter liquor.

"Well hello there." A guy grinned slipping in across from Stiles. 

"Umm, hi?" Stiles frowned. He didn't know this guy. He was gorgeous though with bright blue eyes and black hair and a jaw line sharp enough to cut.

"I'm Damon." The guy grinned. 

"Oh..." Stiles observed the similarities between him and Derek.

"So you are." Stiles nodded.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Damon frowned.

"No, but I've heard of you." Stiles shrugged. 

"Well I'm at a disadvantage." Damon grinned at Stiles.

"I'm Stiles." 

"Oh, yes, I've heard of you as well." Damon nodded.

"Good things I hope." Stiles chuckled.

"Well they failed to mention just how gorgeous you are." Damon winked.

"I don't think I'm quite drunk enough for this." Stiles shifted nervously. 

"Then allow me." Damon stood making his way to the bar.

Stiles tried to hold back the excitement he was feeling. Damon was extremely hot but he was sort of talking to Klaus. But Klaus wasn't here. And what harm would a few drinks be?


	6. Teasing

Stiles pulled Damon towards the front door their lips not separating. As Stiles stepped through the doorway Damon pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Stiles slurred a bit. He'd had a good bit to drink.

"You don't want to-"

"No, no, I definitely do." Damon cut in. Stiles was sexy and willing and Damon couldn't say no.

"Then get in here, come on." Stiles tugged on Damon's hand. 

Damon grinned as he stepped through the threshold. He quickly reconnected their lips allowing Stiles to drag him to what Damon presumed was Stiles' room.

Stiles kicked the door closed as he started undoing Damon's pants. He had been teasing Stiles all night and he couldn't take it anymore.

Damon grinned at Stiles before lifting his shirt over his head while he kicked his pants away.

Stiles pressed his lips back to Damon's. Damon ran his hands along the bare skin of Stiles' back and down to his hips. He squeezed gently.

Stiles let out a frustrated moan before eagerly pulling Damon's shirt over his head causing them to pull away from the kiss briefly.

"Fuck, Stiles, you're so-"

Before he could finish, Stiles had reconnected their lips.

Damon undid Stiles pants agonizingly slow.

Stiles slid his hand down the front of Damon's boxers rubbing his growing erection. 

Damon moaned into Stiles mouth before shoving his pants down.

Stiles stepped out of them pressing Damon towards the bed. 

Damon slid a hand in the back of Stiles boxers gripping his ass and fingering around Stiles' hole. 

Stiles let out a moan gripping Damon's shoulder harshly. 

"Someone's eager." Damon smirked. 

"Because someone is a fucking tease." Stiles growled.

Damon slid his other hand in Stiles boxers gripping both ass cheeks and spreading them slightly. 

Stiles bit his lip as he forced Damon's boxers down.

"Damon." Stiles whined when he removed his hands. 

"Patience baby." Damon purred dropping to his knees pulling Stiles' boxers down with him.

"You're teasing." Stiles pouted.

Damon placed gentle kisses along Stiles' thigh. He ran his hands up the back of Stiles' legs stopping just under his butt cheeks. 

Stiles squirmed impatiently as Damon teased him.

"Damnit, Damon, stop teasing." Stiles growled, his cock leaking, desperate for contact. 

"Bed." Damon ordered.

Stiles climbed on the bed on his hands and knees. 

Damon spread Stiles' ass before burrying his face in it. 

Stiles let out a satisfied moan as his head dropped and his back arched.

Damon lapped at the pink skin before pressing his tongue in. 

"Fuck." Stiles whined. 

Damon pulled back and caressed the hole with his thumb. 

"Lube?" 

"Drawer." Stiles said pointing to his nightstand.

Damon retrieved the bottle quickly and slicked up his fingers. He pressed one finger in gently earning a moan from Stiles.

"Fuck, your hot." Damon bit his lip as he pressed in another finger. 

Stiles squirmed a bit at the discomfort but didn't object. 

As Damon pressed in and back out Stiles started to rock back on his fingers. 

"More." Stiles whined. 

Damon obliged pressing in a third. He worked his fingers being careful not to hit Stiles' sweet spot.

"Damon, fuck me already." Stiles growled needing more. 

"Gladly." Damon smiled slicking up his dick. He pressed into Stiles slowly.

"Mmmmmm." Stiles arched his back more. 

Damon pulled out and slid back in slowly gently pressing Stiles' prostate.

"Oh, fuck, yes." Stiles yelped in pleasure. 

"Yes, more, please." Stiles begged.

Damon didn't realize how worked up he was. But now inside Stiles, he knew if Stiles kept rocking back into him and whimpering for more, he wouldn't last.

"Hmmmm, fuck." Damon purred as he picked up the pace. 

"Ooh, yes, more, harder, faster, please." Stiles whined again.

His whines drove Damon crazy. He loved hearing him beg for more.

"D-Damon." Stiles mewled desperate for him to go faster. 

That did it. Hearing Stiles' gorgeous lips whine his name was all he needed. He gripped Stiles' hips harshly, pounding into him relentlessly.

"Fuck, fuck, yes, yes, uh, uh." Stiles' whines got higher in pitch the harder Damon thrust. 

"Fuck, baby." Damon gripped Stiles' harder.

"Oh, fuck, Damon!" Stiles yelled as he came hard. 

"Hearing his name once again did him in. He spilled into Stiles, digging his fingers into Stiles' hips. That would surely bruise.


	7. An alpha

Derek sat tapping his fingers impatiently as Stiles walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Der." Stiles said grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. 

"You left." Derek growled. 

"Huh?" Stiles frowned at Derek.

"Last night. You left with some random guy and you didn't even tell me." Derek snapped.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Stiles dropped his eyes to his water bottle. 

"Who is he?" Derek demanded.

"His name is Damon." Stiles bit his bottom lip. 

"Stefan's brother." Derek said glaring at Stiles.

Stiles nodded.

"So where is he?" Derek snapped.

"He-he left." Stiles shrugged. 

"What happened to 'really liking Klaus'?" Derek mocked.

"It was a drunken mistake." Stiles sighed.

"Clearly." Derek threw a notepad at Stiles. Scribbled on it was a note from Damon.

Stiles,   
         I had a great time with you last night, and I do mean great. However, I didn't realize you were with someone else. I'm glad I could help distract you from whatever you two are going through and I hope you can work it out.  -D 

"It was sitting on the table with this." Derek pushed a framed picture of Stiles and Derek towards Stiles.

 

Stiles let out a groan. It was Stiles' favorite picture of him and Derek. Lydia took it just before they left. It was meant to be a serious picture but Issac had made some joke that made Derek and Stiles laugh. It was a great picture but it could easily be misconstrued.

"What were you thinking Stiles, bringing him back here?" Derek huffed.

"I had too much to drink and it's been a while. Sue me." Stiles shrugged. That wasn't a lie.

"You don't know this guy what if he Is-"

"Than I'd be dead." Stiles snapped.

Derek let out a heavy sigh.

"I understand you miss Jackson but-"

"Derek, stop. I told you what Jackson and I had was a friends with benefits thing. No feelings. He was in love with Danny. He was just waiting for Danny and Ethan to split." Stiles interrupted.

"Stiles, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, Jackson was trust worthy, this Damon guy you've known for what two, three hours? You can't be yourself around these people. What if you'd done something. You barely understand the extent if your powers." Derek rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Stiles shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me you were leaving. You can't just go about however you want. Your life is at risk, Stiles." 

"Then let them kill me. You're constantly saving my life and I'm constantly looking over my shoulder. I don't want to live like this. For years, we've done nothing but watch our backs waiting to fight off the next big bad. I'm tired of it, Der." Stiles slumped into the chair across from Derek.

"I know, Stiles, but you just have to wait a little while so that we know we can trust these people." Derek sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be able to sense if someone is bad or not?" Stiles crossed his arms in a pout.

"It doesn't work like that, Stiles, you know that." 

Suddenly Derek perked his head up looking towards the front door.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, his tone worried.

Derek frowned in concentration. "Elijah." 

"Stay put." Derek ordered making his way towards the door.

Elijah knocked gently just before Derek reached the door.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Derek frowned at the man who was once again dressed in a suit.

"Derek, Stiles." Elijah nodded at the pair. 

Derek turned to see Stiles directly behind him. So much for staying put.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but, I was hoping I could have a word with the two of you." Elijah asked politely.

"Sure, come in." Derek stepped aside allowing Elijah to walk through.

Elijah gave a hesitant sigh before stepping in.

"What's wrong?" Derek sensed Elijah's concern.

"I don't want you to worry, and I want you to know that you can trust me."

"What is this about?" Derek was growing tense.

"Tyler needs your help. There is a new wolf in town and he's pretending to be the alpha. Tyler knows you are. And asked that I request your help." Elijah looked at Stiles.

"Wait, Tyler is the other wolf?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"Stiles." Derek snapped.

"I assumed you knew." Elijah frowned.

"How would I know?" Stiles scoffed.

"You're an alpha." Elijah narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

Stiles snorted. "You think I'm an alpha?" 

"Tyler said you smelled like one." Elijah was thoroughly confused.

"He was smelling Derek on me. We live together so-"

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"Wait, you're a..." Elijah trailed off looking at Derek fondly.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Elijah smiled.

"How do you know about wolves?" Derek asked distrustfully.

"I know a great deal about the supernatural. Tyler trusts me. I'm what everyone likes to call the peace keeper." Elijah explained.

Derek didn't respond immediately but seemed satisfied with that answer, much to Stiles' surprise. 

"So will you help?" Elijah asked with a flirty smile.

"Stiles, go shower, you still reek of last night's mistake." Derek spoke not looking away from Elijah.

Stiles rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

Once Derek was sure Stiles was out of earshot he stepped towards Elijah.

"Last night you said you wanted to kiss me but I had been drinking and you didn't feel right about it." 

"Yes." Elijah nodded in curiosity.

Instead of responding Derek pulled Elijah into him by the lapels of his jacket. 

The kiss was slow at first but Elijah pulled Derek in closer as he deepened the kiss. 

Finally Derek pulled away with a blush on his cheeks. Elijah really did things to him.

"Have Tyler take you to this wannabe alpha. Tell him I want to set up a meeting tonight at the grill. He'll more than likely smell me on you and high tail it out of here." 

"He'll smell you on me?" Elijah smelled his coat but it smelled fresh.

"It's a scent only wolves can smell. Saliva, urine and semen are the strongest ways to mark something. Or if you live with one." Derek explained.

"I didn't think you'd want me to pee on you and while Stiles will sleep with someone on the first night, I'm a take it slow kind of guy." Derek smirked slightly. 

"So you marked me?" Elijah grinned.

Derek nodded. "I hope that's okay." Derek felt himself start to panic.

"You can mark me any time you want." Elijah spoke seriously yet with a flirtatious tone.

Hearing Elijah say that made his wolf want to react. 

"In fact maybe you should make sure you did a good job." Elijah stepped in closer to Derek before catching Derek's lips in his.

Derek felt a satisfied growl bubble in his throat. Elijah was gentle but demanding and raw but very put together and Derek loved every bit of it.


	8. Different circumstances

It was raining as Stiles hurried into the cafe. Derek sat in the camaro while Stiles got two coffee's to go.  
He ordered and walked to the end of the bar when he heard someone clear his throat. 

Stiles turned to see Damon standing awkwardly behind him.

"D-Damon, hey." Stiles shifted nervously.

"Hey." Damon looked like he wanted to say something but seemed hesitant.

"Is something wrong?" Stiles asked frowning.

"No, I just, umm, I haven't seen you since the other night and umm..." Damon licked his bottom lip nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to call but I don't have your number. I got your note. I probably should have told you about Derek." Stiles bit his lip as he glanced at the window where the camaro sat on the other side.

"Derek, right." Damon nodded with a slight frown.

"No, it's not what you think. He's not- We're just friends. We moved here together to get away from...everything. He's like my big brother." Stiles explained quickly.

"Oh, so you're...single then?" Damon asked with a hopeful smirk.

Stiles nodded. He wasn't sure what to call him and Klaus but they weren't technically dating.

"In that case..." Damon reached over and pulled the sharpie from the baristas hand. He grabbed Stiles' hand and scribbled on it.

"Call me." Damon winked handing the sharpie back. 

Stiles looked down to see a number scrawled neatly across his palm. 

Stiles looked back up to see Damon walking out of the cafe. 

Stiles grinned as he grabbed the two coffee's placed on the counter.

Derek watched as Stiles blushed at the dark haired guy. Dark features, bright eyes and a leather jacket not unlike his own. This must be Damon.   
He watched the guy slide into a blue sixty-nine Camaro. He frowned at the similarities between the two of them.

Just then Stiles climbed into the car and handed him his coffee.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Stiles frowned noticing Derek was off.

"That was Damon right?" Derek asked still frowning.

"Yeah." Stiles sighed waiting for Derek's lecture.

"Do you think if we'd met under different circumstances we would have dated?" 

Stiles choked on his coffee.

"What?" Stiles asked. Surely he'd heard wrong.

"That Damon guy is a lot like me. Dark hair, dark features, light eyes, leather jacket, drives a Camaro..." Derek looked at Stiles.

"Oh..." Stiles frowned. He hadn't noticed the similarities. 

"I didn't mean to make it awkward, I was just thinking of how close we are. I feel like our relationship might have gone differently under different circumstances." Derek shrugged.

"Yeah, you would never have noticed me." Stiles scoffed.

Derek frowned. "I did notice you. I've always thought you were attractive." 

Stiles snorted. "Okay, sure." 

"I'm serious." Derek responded. "And Jackson noticed you." 

"I was just a piece of ass to Jackson." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He got it up for you, didn't he?" Derek grinned.

"Oh my god, Derek." Stiles blushed as he sunk in his seat.

"I'm just saying. And what about Klaus? He noticed you, and Damon noticed you. Maybe you should give yourself some credit." Derek said looking at Stiles who was frowning.

"It is still a mystery, how I got Damon in my bed, but I am not complaining." Stiles chuckled.

"I'm just glad I wasn't home." Derek snickered. 

"Yeah, speaking of, how is Elijah?" Stiles nudged Derek.

"He's..." Derek frowned looking for the right words.

"Oh, come on, just admit it, you're into him." Stiles urged.

Derek sighed. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. He's so put together and such a gentleman, it drives me insane." 

"I bet he's amazing in bed." Stiles laughed.

"That's the thing, I'd love to press him against a wall and have my way with him but I also want him to press me against a wall and have his way with me." Derek growled in frustration.

"Wow, you're an alpha, I thought you had to be the one wrecking not the one getting wrecked." Stiles chuckled.

"That's what I'm saying, my wolf would willingly submit to him. It's the craziest thing." Derek huffed.

"Dude, you're hooked." Stiles laughed.

Derek tossed a glare at Stiles but didn't disagree. He was hooked, and it scared the hell out of him.


	9. Basically dating

Stiles woke to an empty bed for the third time that week. He reached for his side table to find the not he knew was waiting for him.

Stiles,  
         You're so beautiful when you sleep. I'll call you later.  
                                        -D

He smiled at the note and rolled out of bed. 

-

Derek looked up to see Stiles freshly showered.

"That's the third time this week." Derek said raising a brow at Stiles.

"Well once he found out you and I weren't dating he suggested we make this a regular thing." Stiles shrugged.

"So he's your new Jackson then?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"A much better Jackson." Stiles grinned.

"Well then." Derek chuckled.

"How was your date with Elijah?" Stiles asked sitting across from Derek.

"It was really good, I think I'm starting to let my guard down around him. It's making me nervous. He hasn't told anyone but Tyler about me. I feel like I can trust him." Derek ran his hand through his hair roughly. 

"Der, it's okay to let someone in. He's kept your secret. You really like him. Enjoy it." Stiles smiled.

"I guess, I'm just worried something is gonna ruin it." Derek sighed.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Stiles asked.

"No." Derek stood.

"Stiles-"

"I've got it Der." Stiles interrupted as he opened the door.

"Hello, love." 

"Klaus!" Stiles threw his arms around Klaus' neck.

Klaus let out a pleased laugh. "I've missed you too." 

Derek stood stiffly as he caught Klaus' scent, he smelled similar to Elijah but he also smelled like a wolf. Perhaps he'd been with tyler.

Elijah hadn't mentioned any other wolves and Klaus' scent wasn't quite strong enough.

"Come on in." Stiles pulled Klaus inside.

"Derek." Klaus gave a nod.

"Klaus." Derek responded his voice almost threatening. 

"I uh, I know you aren't the biggest fan of me since I've been basically dating your little brother so I brought a piece offering." Klaus held up a bottle of Derek's favorite bourbon. It was slightly laced with wolfsbane.

Derek narrowed his eyes distrustfully.

"Elijah said it was your favorite." Klaus explained.

Derek's brows raised. "Thank you." Derek took the bottle inspecting to make sure it wasn't previously opened.

"Aww, Der, Elijah remembered your favorite bourbon." Stiles cooed earning a glare from Derek.

"Why would Elijah, tell you that?" Derek asked looking at Klaus.

"Well, like I said I'm basically dating your little brother. As someone who is dating Stiles' brother I thought he would know the best way to earn your approval." Klaus answered.

"Who told you he and I were dating?" Derek frowned.

"Elijah, of course." Klaus smiled as he threaded his hand in Stiles'.

"You two are awfully close." Derek noted setting the bourbon down on the table.

"Well I've always been closer to him than our other siblings." Klaus shrugged.

"You're brothers?" Derek raised a brow in surprise.

"Yes." Klaus frowned. "He didn't tell you?"  

"He mentioned having an older brother and two younger brothers. I didn't realize you were one of them." Derek answered with a frown.

"Elijah doesn't talk much about our family it's rather disjointed." Klaus grinned.

"That much I gathered. So are you the trouble making youngest one or the distrustful middle one?" Derek crossed his arms. 

"Is that how he described us?" Klaus chuckled. "He's called us worse. Kol is our younger brother. He is indeed the most trouble. He lives in New Orleans with our sister Rebekah, that's who I was visiting. Elijah and I found reasons to stay here." Klaus answered.

"What reasons were those?" Stiles asked.

"Love of course." Klaus smiled.

Derek shifted. This is the part where he finds out Elijah is secretly married.

"Elijah fell in love with a guy named Kai, I fell in love with the peacfulness of Mystic Falls." Klaus winked at Stiles.

"Kai?" Derek asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Elijah will kill me for even mentioning him but he and Elijah were together for several months. They were really great together but Kai as it turns out was only using Elijah to get close to Alaric. Alaric, out of respect for my brother, refused him. Things got messy but Kai left and Elijah was left heartbroken. He loves with his whole heart. You're the first person he's dated since." Klaus explained. It was obvious he'd made Derek uncomfortable.

"How long ago was that?" Stiles had to ask.

"He and Kai broke up a little over a year ago." Klaus answered.

Derek frowned but said nothing. 

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Klaus spoke with a smirk. Truth was he did want to make him uncomfortable. The more uncomfortable he was, the more distracted he was and the more distracted Derek was, the less he was worrying about Stiles.

"You hungry?" Klaus asked turning to Stiles.

"Sure." Stiles nodded.

"I'll be back later, Der, I have my phone." Stiles followed Klaus to the door.

"Will you be...busy...tonight?" Derek asked not wanting to bring up Damon in front of Klaus.

"No." Stiles answered a blush touching his cheeks.

"Are you supposed to see Elijah later?" Stiles asked grabbing his keys.

"Yeah, I'll text you." Derek answered.

"Okay, and hey, Der?" Stiles paused in the doorway.

Derek looked over.

"Don't freak out, he's probably just as nervous as you are." 

Derek nodded with a sigh.


	10. A bit rough

Klaus pulled Stiles closer into his side. They were currently on Klaus' couch watching the fire burning in the fireplace. 

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked. He noticed Stiles had been rather quiet.

"What is this?" Stiles asked suddenly gesturing between them.

"I was wondering if you were going to bring that up." Klaus chuckled.

"You told Derek we were basically dating. So like are we exclusive or is this just casual?" Stiles frowned. It had been bothering him all afternoon. 

"What would you like it to be?" Klaus asked looking down at Stiles.

"I-I dunno." Stiles shrugged.

"I like you, Stiles, a lot." Klaus spoke seriously.

"I like you too." Stiles bit his bottom lip. If he made things exclusive with Klaus, he'd have to stop seeing Damon, and he really didn't want to do that. 

Klaus leaned down and connected his lips to Stiles'. The kiss was sweet and gentle.

"We don't have to label it right now." Klaus spoke against Stiles' lips.

Instead of responding Stiles pressed in kissing Klaus a bit rougher than before.

Klaus caught Stiles' bottom lip between his teeth briefly before pulling back.

"I apologize, I was too rough, I-" 

Stiles silenced him by reconnecting their lips eagerly. 

"Don't. Ever. Apologize. For. That." Stiles growled into the kiss. 

Klaus moaned slightly. 

Stiles straddled himself on Klaus' lap. 

Klaus gripped Stiles' thighs as he brought his mouth to Stiles' neck.

Stiles ground his ass into Klaus' lap causing Klaus to bite down on Stiles' collar bone.

A moan escaped Stiles' lips.

Klaus gripped Stiles' thighs tighter as Stiles continued to grind down on him.

The harder Klaus gripped the louder Stiles' moaned.

"Stiles, if you don't stop..." Klaus growled against Stiles' throat as Stiles rubbed his ass against his erection.

"What are you gonna do?" Stiles taunted in Klaus' ear.

"I'm gonna carry your sweet little ass to my bed." Klaus bit at his bottom lip.

"In that case." Stiles swiveled his hips slowly.

Klaus gripped Stiles thighs and connected their lips. He stood and walked towards his room. He kicked the door shut as he carried Stiles to the bed.

The two quickly kicked off their shoes and peeled their shirts as they struggled to keep their lips from parting as much as possible.

Klaus ran his hands along Stiles' side gently. His hand twitching a bit as he reached his hips.

"I can feel you holding back, what are you afraid of?" Stiles spoke as Klaus' tongue ran over his throat.

"I can be a bit rough." Klaus answered against his skin.

"Prove it." Stiles growled licking at Klaus' ear. He'd always loved it when Jackson was in a bad mood, the sex was always a bit rougher than normal. That was part of what he loved about sex with Damon, he knew how to man handle Stiles. 

Klaus gripped Stiles' hips harshly pulling him towards Klaus a bit more. He eagerly undid Stiles' jeans and yanked them down pulling his boxers with him. He hurriedly did the same with his. 

Stiles wiggled as Klaus hovered over him. He then grabbed Stiles' right hand and held it above his head. He laced his other hand in Stiles' left one. He pressed down rubbing their erections together gently. 

Stiles bucked his hips eager for more. Klaus pinned Stiles' left hand with his right. He held both his wrists in one hand as he used the other hand to pump their erections together.

"Klaus, please." Stiles panted desperate for more. Being pinned was a huge turn on for Stiles as it turned out.

"Don't you want me to prep you?" Klaus shook his head with a smile. 

"Use your cock." Stiles begged. Klaus was only slightly smaller than Damon and he'd slept with Damon three times in the past five days, he probably wouldn't need that much prepping anyway.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Klaus frowned.

"Just go slow, I'll be fine." Stiles wiggled.

Klaus released Stiles' wrists and spread his thighs. He lubed up and placed himself at Stiles' hole.

He slowly pressed in earning a hiss from Stiles. He stopped until Stiles nodded. He carefully slid further in. 

Stiles' hiss was now mixed with a moan. 

Stiles bucked his hips a bit signaling for Klaus to move. He pressed in further. 

Stiles only let out a satisfied moan. Klaus pushed himself the rest of the way in before pulling back and thrusting back in. 

Suddenly Klaus was on his back and Stiles was on top of him. He bounced himself harshly on Klaus' dick.

Klaus once again gripped Stiles' hips. Stiles was panting heavily as he continued to lifting himself almost off of Klaus' cock completely before slamming back down. 

Klaus threw his head back as Stiles rode him roughly. This is what Klaus needed. 

Klaus gripped Stiles dick and pumped him to the rhythm of Stiles' bouncing. 

"Oh, oh, yeah, fuck yeah." Stiles' felt his orgasm coming.

"Yes, fuuuuck." Stiles came hard, so hard he didn't realize Klaus had come at the same time.

"That was...amazing." Klaus panted as Stiles rolled off of him.

Just then Stiles' phone rang. He reached for his pants and pulled out his phone to see Damon's name. He quickly silenced the call and shoved the phone back into his pants. Guilt coursed through him.

"You okay? Who was it?" Klaus asked noticing Stiles' sudden discomfort.

"Uh, yeah, it was just Derek." Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

Klaus heard the putter of Stiles' lie but didn't mention it. He glanced at the clock. 

"Three-thirty already?" Klaus sat up quickly.

"Yeah, I told Derek, I'd be home by four." Stiles nodded walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Give me a second and I'll take you home." Klaus stood.

"I think I'm gonna have Derek meet me at the grill. I'll walk, it's not far." Stiles smiled leaning over and placing a kiss on Klaus' lips.

"You're sure?" Klaus asked. 

"Yeah, besides you mentioned meeting a friend anyway."

"Let me walk you to the door at least." Klaus pulled on a pair of sweatpants and followed Stiles down the stairs.

Klaus opened the door to reveal Elijah.

"Oh, hello, brother." Elijah said slipping inside. "Stiles." He nodded.

"Hey, Elijah." Stiles blushed. 

"I'll call you later." Klaus pulled Stiles into a sweet kiss.


	11. I love him

Stiles dialed Damon's number as he neared the grill.

"Hello, sexy." Damon's voice purred.

"H-hey." Stiles felt guilty having just left Klaus'.

"So I was thinking, what would you say about going out with me to dinner?" Damon asked.

Stiles felt his heart race. "Like, on a date?" 

"Yeah, I really like you, Stiles." Damon spoke sincerely.

"I think I'd like that." Stiles smiled. He and Klaus weren't exclusive officially so it gave Stiles time to decide what he wanted to do.

"Great, maybe tomorrow night?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Stiles bit his lip anxiously. He felt a mixture of excitement and guilt. Derek would definitely have something to say about this.

-

"I thought you weren't going to get too caught up with him?" Elijah turned to Klaus who had just walked into the room.

"I really like him. He's fun, and sweet and exciting." Klaus smiled as he fixed his collar in the mirror.

"He's new. You'll get bored of him as you always do. Don't hurt him. He's been through a lot." Elijah sighed.

"He's different." Klaus shook his head.

"You said the same thing about Damon." Elijah crossed his arms.

Klaus sighed. "I love Damon. There's just the matter of the bedroom..." 

"And I'm assuming by earlier that Stiles meets those needs?" Elijah raised a brow.

"He does indeed." Klaus grinned.

"Will you be bringing him back this evening?" Elijah asked simply.

"No, I'll see him tomorrow." Klaus shook his head.

"Tomorrow? You're not meeting him for dinner?" Elijah frowned. Klaus had mentioned a date. 

"No, I'm meeting Damon." Klaus answered.

"You're still with Damon?" Elijah asked suddenly upset. 

"Yes, like I said before, I love him." Klaus answered grabbing his keys.

Elijah was suddenly blocking the door.

"You either break up with Damon or Stiles. I won't allow you to see them both behind their backs." Elijah spoke sternly.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Klaus smirked.

"I'll tell them. Both." Elijah's threat caused Klaus to swallow uncomfortably.

"You wouldn't dare." Klaus knew Elijah would do it but he refused to back down.

"Pick." With that Elijah moved out of the way.

-

Damon paced in front of the cafe he and Klaus went to on their dates. It was their favorite cafe. They'd been together only a few months but it had been great, everything except the bedroom. Klaus just wasn't what Damon needed. Stiles is what Damon needed. Stiles is what Damon craved. He didn't want to lose what he had with Klaus, but he needed more. 

"Hello, love." Klaus spoke getting Damon's attention. 

Damon felt himself smile. He loved when Klaus called him love. 

Klaus wrapped Damon in a hug. Damon melted into the embrace. He truly loved Klaus.

"I've missed you." Damon spoke into Klaus shoulder.

"I've missed you too, love." Klaus sighed.

Klaus pulled back and put a hand on Damon's cheek. "I love you." Klaus sighed almost sadly. 

Damon frowned a bit and smiled. "I love you." 

The two leaned in, their lips connecting in a familiar kiss. How could either of them end this?

-

"You slept with Klaus?" Derek snapped sliding into the booth across from Stiles. His nostrils flaring at the scent on Stiles.

"Can you keep your voice down please?" Stiles hissed.

"Did you tell him about Damon at least?" Derek asked.

"No, of course not." Stiles screwed his face into a grimace.

"Then, that was what, break up sex?" Derek glared.

"No." Stiles looked down in embarrassment.

"So you're gonna stop sleeping with Damon." Derek assumed.

"Actually I have a date with Damon tomorrow night." Stiles bit at his bottom lip.

"You what?" Derek snapped.

"I know, I'm a horrible person but I really like them both." Stiles sighed dropping his head in his hands.

"You barely know Damon." Derek rolled his eyes.

"That's not true, we talk for about an hour every night before I fall asleep. He's older than Stefan by six years. Their mother died when they were younger his father died several years later. He and his brother live together in the old Salvatore boarding house. His favorite bourbon is Woodford Reserve. He drinks his coffee black. He-"

"Okay, I get it." Derek held his hand up.

"So what are you going to do?" Derek asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know yet. I was gonna wait and see how tomorrow night went." Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles, I don't need to remind you that you're life is at risk if you slip up." Derek huffed his tone obviously stressed.

"I know, Derek." Stiles groaned. He wasn't nearly as worried about his secret getting out as Derek was. He was more worried about Damon and Klaus finding out about each other before he could choose.


	12. I think I'm in love with you

Elijah followed Derek inside his house. Derek had been quieter than normal at dinner and it worried Elijah.

"Stiles is out tonight, he'll be home later on. Make yourself comfortable." Derek gestured to the room as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Elijah followed him. "You're less protective of Stiles now."

"Not exactly, I've just learned to pick my battles." Derek shrugged.

"If I'm too...pushy, he'll just do it behind my back. At least this way, I know where he's at and who he's with." 

"I understand. Klaus can be difficult at times. I too have learned to pick my battles." Elijah nodded.

Derek opened the bottle Klaus had given him the day before.

"I see my brother is making an effort to get on your good graces." Elijah noted the bottle.

"Yeah." Derek nodded with a slight frown.

"You're upset I helped him." Elijah guessed dropping his head slightly. He had been unsure of the idea but Klaus practically begged him.

"No, I'm just...you remembered." Derek said holding the bottle up.

"Of course I remembered." Elijah frowned in confusion.

Derek slid a glass towards Elijah. "I mentioned it the first night we met. That was weeks ago." 

"I remember that night well." Elijah nodded with a smile. 

"Elijah, I need to be honest with you." Derek huffed running a hand along the back of his head.

"Please do." Elijah sat his glass down giving his undivided attention to the alpha.

"I think...I think I'm..." Derek struggled to find the right words.

"I don't do relationships well. In fact it's been a very long time since I've been in one. The last one...got most of my family killed." Derek frowned down at the untouched bourbon.

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry to hear that." Elijah frowned at the troubled man in front of him.

"Klaus mentioned Kai briefly yesterday." Derek licked his lips obviously nervous.

"I see." 

Derek smelled Elijah's sudden discomfort.

"It just made me realize how serious this is for both of us." Derek looked up at Elijah's brown eyes.

Elijah relaxed a bit.

"Elijah, I don't know if I should tell you this but...I think I'm in love with you." 

Elijah looked at Derek shocked and then a smile crept across his lips.

"I'm in love with you too, Derek." 

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Really?" 

"I didn't want to move things too fast so I didn't say anything." Elijah stepped towards Derek lifting his chin so that he could kiss Derek.

Derek melted into the kiss. Elijah pressed in more allowing Derek to deepen the kiss. The gentleness of it slowly started to fade. Derek gripped Elijahs waist as Elijah held onto the back of Derek's neck. Elijah rolled his tongue along Derek's earning a slight whimper that Derek hoped Elijah didn't hear. Suddenly Derek was hit with an intense scent of lust. Something he hadn't smelt on Elijah before. His wolf reacted but not in the way he expected. He pulled his head back bearing his throat so Elijah could press open mouthed kisses along it.

Derek gripped onto Elijah even tighter. His wolf didn't know whether to pull away or lean in. 

Elijah pulled back slightly causing Derek to let out another tiny whine.

"Derek." Elijah panted slightly as Derek pressed him backwards towards his room.

"Don't." Derek mumbled as he reconnected their lips. He didn't want to think he just wanted to feel.

Elijah's desire burned more at Derek's eagerness.

"We should talk about-" Elijah spoke into the kiss but Derek interrupted.

"No talking, please, I just want you." Derek begged his eyes flashed red briefly.

"You can't tell me you don't feel the same way, I can smell it on you and it's intoxicating." Derek growled as he untucked Elijah's button down.

That little growl and the flash of Derek's eyes was enough to shut Elijah up. He slid his jacket off as Derek unbuttoned his shirt. Elijah pushed the leather jacket from Derek's shoulders. 

Derek licked his lips eagerly as he undid the last button and slid the white cloth down Elijah's toned arms.

"I know you're an alpha so if I go too far-"

"I want you to." Derek interrupted.

"What?" Elijah asked confused.

"I know it's unnatural but...I just want you to wreck me." Derek's eyes flashed again. 

The predator side of Elijah took charge quickly. He lifted Derek's shirt off harshly as he flipped pinning Derek to the wall. A whine escaped Derek's throat again.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do this to you." Elijah growled in Derek's ear as he undid Derek's jeans. 

"You're smile is gorgeous. Your eyes like stars. But your ass...the way your jeans hug your thighs..." Elijah spoke against Derek's throat as he gripped Derek's ass. 

Derek let out a satisfied growl. He hurriedly undid Elijah's slacks. Elijah sucked gently at the skin on Derek's neck.

"Elijah...don't bite." Derek panted.

Elijah pulled back suddenly. "What?" What did Derek mean? Did Derek know?

"My wolf might react." Derek explained.

"Right." Elijah nodded. Wolves went for the throat in a fight. 

Elijah tucked his fingers in Derek's underwear and slowly pulled down.

Derek's breathing got faster as Elijah reached his cock. He was dripping with want. 

Elijah licked at the tip slowly. Derek reached for Elijah but Elijah pinned his hands to the wall on either side of him. Derek whined his eyes flashing again.

Elijah slid his mouth down Derek's cock agonizingly slow.

"Elijah." Derek whined, still panting.

"Too slow?" Elijah grinned up at Derek.

"Much." Derek nodded trying wiggle out of Elijah's grasp.

"Fine." Elijah stood. He pushed Derek back on the bed. He spread Derek's legs and dipped his head down placing his tongue on Derek's entrance. He slid his tongue in surprising Derek slightly. 

"Oh, fuck." Derek swore as he threw his head back. Derek wasn't even sure what Elijah was doing but it felt amazing. He was sure Elijah had a finger in him but he never felt it go in. Suddenly Derek felt Elijah slid over his prostate earning a whimper from Derek.

"Derek, you drive me crazy you know that?" Elijah bit his lip as he watched Derek's face.

Before Derek could answer he felt another swipe causing another whimper. 

"Oh Fuck." Derek whined as Elijah continued opening him up. He'd never been the bottom before and had been nervous but Elijah was an expert at making Derek feel nothing but pleasure.

Suddenly Derek was empty.

"Elijahhhh." Derek whined wiggling his hips. Elijah grinned before grabbing Derek's wrists and pinning them above his head. Derek's eyes flashed causing a smile to form on Elijah's lips.

Suddenly Elijah thrust into Derek hard.

"Oh." Derek yelped in pleasure. It didn't hurt at all. 

Elijah released Derek's wrist and grabbed his hips pulling him to meet each thrust. Elijah was careful to hit his sweet spot every other thrust making Derek beg.

"Elijah, fuck, baby please." Derek whined.

"Please what?" Elijah grinned.

"Fuck me." Derek begged.

"What do you think I'm doing, baby?" Elijah purred in Derek's ear as he nipped gently at the lobe.

"Teasing." Derek growled causing Elijah to laugh gently. 

"You're right, I'll never last. The way you look coming undone under me, truly a sight." Elijah kissed Derek hungrily as he sped up.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh." Derek whimpered eagerly at each thrust as he got closer.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Elijah bit his lip as Derek's cheeks flushed with his nearing orgasm. 

"Harder." Derek panted gripping the bedsheets. Elijah obliged gripping Derek's hips surely bruising him. He thrust harder, feeling his own orgasm building.

"Fuuuuck, Elijaaaaahhh!" Derek shouted as he came.

" Oh, Derek, baby." Elijah panted gripping Derek even tighter. Derek felt Elijah's nails dig into his hips as he came inside Derek.

"You're bleeding." Elijah panted worriedly as pulled out of Derek.

"I'll heal." Derek sighed as he pulled Elijah into a sweet kiss.

Sure enough when Elijah pulled back the cuts and bruises were already gone.

"I love you, Derek, so much." Elijah spoke touching Derek's cheek gently.

"I love you too, Elijah." Derek smiled leaning into Elijah's hand and closing his eyes.

Elijah fought the guilt he was feeling. He hoped Derek didn't sense it. He didn't want to ruin this. Not just yet.


	13. He told me...

Stiles walked into a silent house. Was Derek in bed already? Was he still out with Elijah? Stiles checked the clock. Nine pm. He should have been home by now. He felt worry creep up in his chest until he noticed the still open bottle of whisky and the two untouched drinks on the counter. He poured out the drinks being sure to rinse the glasses.

"Stiles."

Stiles jumped causing the kitchen light to blow.

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't intend to startle you." Elijah spoke. Stiles turned to see him wearing only his slacks. 

"Did you...?" Elijah pointed looking up at the light. 

"What? Oh, psh, no, that was just...coincidental." Stiles swallowed hard. Elijah knew Stiles was lying but he didn't push it.

"So I see Derek finally got you in his bed." Stiles gestured to Elijah's half naked body. 

Elijah smirked dropping his head a bit.

"Congrats and thanks." Stiles grinned.

Elijah frowned slightly. "Thanks?"

"That's going to guarantee he'll be in a good mood tomorrow and I have a favor to ask of him." Stiles explained. 

"I see, well in that case, any time." Elijah winked earning a laugh from Stiles.

"You know, Elijah, Derek really likes you." Stiles spoke taking a seat at the table.

"So he told me." Elijah grinned sitting across from Stiles.

"He told you?" Stiles asked putting emphasis on the word told. Derek didn't talk about his feelings much, at all.

"He told me he loved me tonight." Elijah smiled fondly at the memory.

"I'm sorry, he what?" Stiles blinked at Elijah. Surely he'd heard wrong.

"Earlier he admitted to being in love with me." Elijah repeated.

Stiles gaped at Elijah. 

"Stiles, is something wrong?" Elijah frowned.

"Derek has only ever been in love once before and he doesn't talk about it. He always said falling in love hurts too much. His uncle ended up telling me about him. His name was Gage. Long story short Gage got the bite and it either turns you or kills you. It killed him." Stiles explained.

"Oh." Elijah felt regret, guilt and worry bubble inside him.

"I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to hear that." Stiles shook his head.

"No, I did. Stiles I have something I need to tell Derek but, I'm afraid it'll change how he feels about me." Elijah frowned deeply. 

"He told you he loves you, I don't think there's anything that's gonna change his mind." Stiles smiled reassuringly.

"This would." Elijah nodded. 

"You're not a werewolf hunter are you?" Stiles asked.

"Not exactly." Elijah shook his head.

"Are you an Oni hunter?" Stiles swallowed nervously.

"A what?" Elijah frowned again.

"Nothing, if you're not a hunter, he'll be fine. But definitely tell him sooner than later." Stiles stood yawning. He needed to go to bed before he said something that would give away his secret.

"Have a good night, Stiles." Elijah smiled up at the human.

"You too. Oh and if you leave, make sure to lock the door, Derek gets all weird about it." 

Elijah nodded. He wouldn't be leaving, not tonight. 

-

Derek woke to the laughter of Stiles. 

"You're gonna cut yourself." Stiles' voice carried through the house.

"Well if this thing hadn't blown I could twist it out, but it's shattered to the base. I can't believe we didn't notice the glass last night." 

Elijah. Derek smiled as he threw on a pair of sweatpants and out of his room.

Derek walked into the kitchen to see Elijah on a chair in the middle.

"What is going on?" Derek asked.

"Morning, Der." Stiles smiled.

"Good morning, my Derek." Elijah got off of the chair and placed a gentle kiss on Derek's cheek.

"Whoa, what are you wearing?" Derek chuckled as he inspected Elijah in a pair of his jeans and a white v neck with a faded gray button down that was left unbuttoned. 

"Stiles, said you wouldn't mind if I borrowed an outfit. He picked it out for me." Elijah explained.

"He did a good job." Derek grinned inspecting Elijah thoroughly.

"What happened?" Derek asked looking up.

"Oh, the light blew. I'm trying to replace it but it's proving difficult.

"It blew?" Derek frowned narrowing his eyes at Stiles.

"Yeah, last night." Elijah nodded climbing back onto the chair. 

Derek grabbed Stiles arm and pulled out of earshot of Elijah.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Derek snapped.

"It was an accident. He snuck up on me and bam it just blew." Stiles failed his arms for emphasis. 

"You said you had better control over it." Derek growled.

"I do, but I was taken by surprise in my own kitchen. He doesn't suspect anything anyway." Stiles huffed.

"Ah, ha, I got it." Elijah smiled as he climbed off the chair.

Suddenly Stiles felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Damon calling him.

"Well, I hate to run but I have a breakfast date with Caroline." Stiles lied grabbing his keys.

"Text you later, Der." Stiles rushed out of the house and quickly answered.

"Hey, hot stuff." Stiles grinned. He'd almost missed the call. He couldn't answer it in front of Elijah.

"Hey, babe, so I know we planned for me to stay over tonight but I won't be able to, Stefan has me doing a bunch of stuff I don't care about." Damon spoke into the phone. 

"Oh, that's okay, I think Derek wants me to hang out with him tonight anyway." Stiles felt relieved. Caroline had asked Stiles not to mention the party to anyone. It was only going to be a select few. She claimed to be weeding out her friends list. 

"But I'll make it up to you." Damon promised.

"It's okay, I understand, besides I saw you last night." Stiles smiled at the memory. 

"And I miss you already." Damon sighed.

"I miss you too." Stiles chuckled. He really did, the only problem was he missed Klaus too.


	14. So do I

Klaus smiled at the sight of Damon sitting at the fire.

"Hey, you." Damon smiled up at his boyfriend as Klaus approached.

"Hello, love." Klaus pressed a chaste kiss to Damon's cheek as he sat next to him.

"I missed you today." Damon leaned his head on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus felt guilty as he recalled the reason he'd cancelled lunch plans with Damon. Images of Stiles' mouth around his cock flashed in his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Elijah was in freak out mode because the guy he's dating told him he loved him and apparently that's a pretty big deal and he hasn't told him he's an original Vampire yet." Klaus sighed. That wasn't a lie. But Elijah had only told him an hour ago, not at lunch.

"Oh, wow." Damon lifted his head.   
"I didn't realize he was dating anyone." 

"Yeah, he met him at the grill while I was In New Orleans. His name is Derek." Klaus nodded.

 

Damon swallowed hard but kept his heart steady. He didn't need Klaus knowing he was nervous.

"Well, I hope he works it out. Elijah deserves to be happy after Kai." 

Klaus only nodded. He was suddenly struck with the realization that Stiles didn't know he was a hybrid. 

"I could use a drink, you want to get a drink with me?" Klaus said standing suddenly.

"I'd love one." 

Klaus helped Damon to his feet and they made their way through the growing crowd. For someone who was pruning her friends list there sure were a lot of people there.

Klaus pulled Damon into the empty kitchen. "She keeps the good stuff in here." Klaus grinned opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

He poured up two shots and held his up. "To us?" Klaus asked.

"To us." Damon nodded. They downed their shots. 

Klaus set his glass down and pulled Damon to him. "How did I get so lucky?" 

Damon smirked. "Good question." 

Klaus laughed pulling the vampire into a kiss.

"I love you." Damon sighed as they separated.

"And I you." Klaus brushed his thumb along Damon's jaw.

Damon reconnected their lips wrapping his arms around Klaus' neck.

-

Stiles lead Derek to the door. "I promise you'll have a good time. You know these people. Stefan will be here. You two have gotten to be decent friends."

"Last time we went to a party like this you took off with a strange guy, took him home and slept with him." Derek growled.

"And you met Elijah." Stiles grinned earning an eyeroll from the alpha. 

"Stiles, Derek, I didn't know you were invited." Elijah smiled opening the door.

"Hey!" Stiles smiled.

Elijah leaned in placing a kiss on Derek's lips.

"Come on, the laced drinks are in here." Elijah pointed to the kitchen. 

Stiles nodded and pushed open the door only to stop short. 

Damon and Klaus were tangled in a passionate kiss.

The two jumped apart immediately neither saying a word.

"Klaus, I warned you." Elijah sighed. 

"I need to go." Stiles pushed passed Elijah and Derek.

"Stiles." Damon and Klaus hurried after him.

Stiles whirled around. "Don't." Suddenly a light nearby blew. 

"Stiles." Derek rushed to Stiles' side. 

"I'm so sorry." Damon spoke taking a step towards Stiles.

"You're sorry? You told me you were stuck helping Stefan tonight." Stiles snapped.

"Wait, what?" Klaus looked at Damon. 

"You're seeing Stiles?" Klaus asked.

Damon dropped his head.

"Oh, don't even, does he know what you were doing around, oh say, twelve thirty?" Stiles snapped at Klaus.

"Twelve thirty?" Damon looked at Klaus hurt. They were supposed to have lunch at twelve.

"Me, he was doing me." Stiles snapped again. Another light blew.

"You said you were with Elijah." Damon frowned. 

"Stiles, I need you to calm down." Derek begged.

"You were seeing him too." Klaus barked.

"How long?" Stiles asked gesturing between the two of them.

"Several months." Klaus answered ashamed.

Stiles jaw dropped. "I'm a home wrecker."

"No, this is my fault, I initiated this." Damon stepped towards Stiles.

"I knew it was wrong but I really fell for you." Damon sighed.

"You fell for him?" Klaus spoke, his tone full of hurt.

"You just told me you loved me." Klaus snapped pointing to the kitchen. 

"I do but...you said it too." Damon frowned.

"I do love you, but I love him too." Klaus yelled.

"So do I." Damon yelled back.

"Enough." Stiles shouted blowing another light.

"Stiles, you need to calm down." Derek was gripping Stiles arm.

"I was very careful to make sure you both knew we weren't exclusive. I needed to decide what I wanted to do. But you've made that choice for me it looks like." A tear slid from Stiles' eye.

"Please, wait." Damon grabbed Stiles hand.

Stiles yanked back causing two nearby lamps to shatter. A shard embedded itself into Elijah's forearm causing him to hiss in pain.

"Elijah." Derek reached Elijah's side as he tossed the glass shard aside. 

"You're hurt." Derek went to move Elijah's hand so he could get a better look but Elijah kept the cut covered. 

"I'm fine." Elijah insisted.

"It hit a main artery, we need to get you to the hospi-" Derek fell silent as he managed to move Elijah's hand enough to see the cut was gone. 

 

Derek released Elijah backing away from him.

"Derek, please, let me explain." Elijah took a step towards the alpha.

Derek's eyes flashed causing Elijah to stop. 

"Stiles, let's go, we're leaving." Derek growled grabbing Stiles arm and pulling him out the door.


	15. Werewolf

Elijah whirled around towards Klaus.

"I told you not to hurt him." Elijah snapped at his brother.

"Don't get pissy at me because Derek found out you're not human." Klaus snapped back.

"I told you to pick." Elijah was clearly angry.

"I didn't know how." Klaus' tone softened.

"Is this about...the bedroom?" Damon turned to Klaus.

Klaus sighed. "Damon I love you, absolutely everything about you but...we're just..." Klaus struggled to come up with the right way to say what he felt.

"Not willing to do the things Stiles is." Damon finished. 

Klaus sighed. "He's just so..." Klaus was afraid to say something that might hurt Damon's feelings. 

"Trust me, I know." Damon nodded sitting down on the couch.

"Guess, he's the missing piece." Klaus chuckled.

"Maybe he is." Damon smiled up at Klaus. "You love him and I, and I love you and him. He obviously was stuck choosing between us, so what if he was just the final piece?" 

"You want us to continue seeing him?" Klaus frowned.

"No. While I do love him, I don't want to lose you, so what if we included him?" Damon stood grabbing Klaus' hands.

"You want to have...a three way?" Klaus frowned.

"Not just a three way. A three way relationship." Damon explained.

"Where we all date each other?" Klaus asked trying to make sense of the idea.

"Yes." Damon nodded looking hopeful.

Klaus thought about it for a minute. "I think it's worth a shot." 

Damon grinned pulling Klaus into a quick kiss.

"Elijah, stop pacing, that's not going to get Derek back." Klaus rolled his eyes turning to his brother.

"I realize this but he is a werewolf, their bite is toxic to us." Elijah explained calmly.

"Whoa, he's a werewolf?" Damon asked.

"You're an original, he can't kill you." Klaus grinned as he grabbed his brother.

"It's incredibly painful, what are you doing?" Elijah asked as Klaus forced him into the back seat of his car.

"I'll give you my blood, you'll be fine." Klaus said climbing into the front seat with Damon.

"You can't just go over there, they're both very angry and we don't know what Stiles is. He could kill us all." Elijah snapped.

"We're originals, we can't die." Klaus reminded him.

"Damon isn't, are you really willing to risk his life?" Elijah frowned.

"He blew a couple light bulbs he's probably a witch." Damon shrugged.

Elijah sat back in his seat with a huff. He wasn't comforted by that fact. 

-

"Stiles, I told you to be careful." Derek growled as he walked inside behind him. He'd allowed Stiles to calm down some in the car.

"I was being careful. I didn't know they were together." Stiles snapped.

"Yes and I didn't know Elijah wasn't human. If he's not, Klaus isn't. Did you know that?" Derek demanded.

"No." Stiles said quietly. 

"We were careless. What if they're working with the Oni?" Derek growled.

"I'd already be dead." Stiles huffed.

"Besides, you're the werewolf aren't you supposed to sniff out the supernatural?" Stiles crossed his arms.

"I told you in the beginning they smelled different. You're the one who convinced me it was new cause I didn't know them. And that means Caroline, Stefan and Damon are whatever they are too. They all smell the same. But Klaus always smells like he's been hugging a wolf." Derek frowned.

"You said Tyler was the only wolf." Stiles threw his hands up. 

"That's what Elijah said. Of course he's lied to me before. I just thought Klaus and Tyler were close?" Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Last night, Elijah told me you said you loved him. I was surprised and mentioned how big of a deal that was. He got all weird saying he had something he needed to tell you but he was afraid it would change how you feel about him." Stiles remembered how worried Elijah had been.

Derek dropped his head in shame. 

"I was stupid. I let myself get too close. I shouldn't have allowed him to buy me that second drink at the bar."

"Der, it's okay to let people in." Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"How can you say that after what Damon and Klaus did?" Derek frowned shaking his head.

Stiles dropped his eyes and released Derek.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry." Derek pulled Stiles into him. Derek wasn't much of a hugger but Stiles needed it.

Suddenly the front and back doors were kicked in causing Stiles to jump causing the living room light to shatter. 

"We've got 'em" A man in a what looked like swat gear spoke into a radio on his arm. A man stood behind him with a gun aimed at Stiles. 

Derek growled his teeth and claws coming to the surface as he stood in front of Stiles.

A shot sounded from behind them where two more hunters were. Suddenly Derek dropped to his knees a bullet embedded in his ribs.

"Derek." Stiles dropped to Derek's side.

"Run." Derek growled out in pain.

"No, no, I'm not leaving you." Stiles went to inspect the wound but he was pulled back by two hunters. 

"Kill the wolf." The first man ordered.

"No!" Stiles yelled fighting and kicking to get away. Lights shattered all around them.

Derek tried to reach for Stiles but the bullet was a wolfsbane bullet. The wound was close to his lungs which meant he had maybe an hour until it reached his heart. His vision was blurred but he saw what looked to be Damon, Klaus and Elijah.

Stiles was released as the two hunters next to him fell to the ground. Stiles looked to see Damon and Klaus both holding what looked to be human hearts.

Stiles turned back to Derek to see the hunters at his side's. Elijah walked towards them as they shot at him. He snapped one's neck and then the other's effortlessly.

Elijah dropped to Derek's side. "What is this? Why isn't he healing?" He looked up at Stiles.

"It's wolfsbane." Stiles choked on his words as memories of Derek dying in his jeep rushed through his mind.

Elijah laid Derek down. He was pale and a thin sheet of sweat was covering his head and neck.

"I need a bullet." Stiles scrambled through the two bodies for their guns. He checked the clips. Empty.

"Shit." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. 

"What about this?" Damon held up a bullet from one of the other hunter's guns. 

"Yes, perfect." Stiles snatched the bullet and knelt on the opposite side of Elijah. 

"I gotta get the other bullet out." Stiles stressed as he lifted Derek's shirt revealing the wound.

"I can do it." Klaus said kneeling next to Stiles.

Stiles nodded as he gripped Derek's hand. "Okay, Der, this is gonna hurt but I'm right here." 

Derek squeezed both Stiles' and Elijah's hands as Klaus dug gently.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry." Stiles bit his lip.

"Hey, remember last time this happened and you tried getting me to chop off your arm?" Stiles chuckled slightly.

"Got it." Klaus pulled out a bent piece of metal.

"Okay, can one of you open this?" Stiles handed the unused bullet to Elijah as he ran to the kitchen.

"Derek? Derek?" Elijah shook Derek violently. He had passed out.

Stiles ran back in holding a lighter.

Derek suddenly opened his eyes earning a sigh from Elijah.

"What's happening to him?" Elijah asked trying to hide the panic in his tone.

"He's dying." Stiles whispered as he lit the wolfsbane inside the bullet.

He poured the remnants into the wound. Derek arched his back roaring in agonizing pain before going limp. 

That's not how it happened last time. Was he too late? Did he do it wrong? Stiles felt panic build up inside him. Suddenly his hands sparked. He gripped them closed but the sparks started to roll over him. He needed to calm down.

He closed his eyes as he stood backing away from the others. He didn't want to hurt them. He'd already gotten Derek killed.


	16. You're okay

Stiles tried to remember Derek's coaching in the past when he'd helped him control his powers to a degree.

"Calm down, Stiles, find an anchor. Breathe. Think of something or someone and focus on them." 

At the time Derek had been his anchor. He concentrated on Derek but the guilt and sorrow he felt caused him to spark more.

"Stiles." 

"Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles heard his name but it sounded so far away, he was too busy concentrating on calming down. 

"Stiles, you're okay, calm down." Dereks voice sounded in Stiles' ear like a steel drum.

His eyes shot open meeting familiar green ones. Stiles felt a sigh wash over him and his body collapsed.

Derek caught Stiles before he hit the ground. He laid Stiles on the couch, gripping his hand. The static electricity flowed through Stiles and into Derek. Stiles smelled of guilt and sadness.

"Stiles, you're okay, I've got you, you're fine." Derek spoke soothingly. He refused to let go of Stiles, no matter the pain.

Stiles opened his eyes and blinked a few times as if trying to remember where he was. He looked at Derek and before the alpha could say anything Stiles threw himself into his best friend. 

"You're okay." Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek chuckled hugging Stiles.

Derek turned to Klaus and Damon once he and Stiles separated. 

"You two saved his life. I-I can't thank you enough." Derek stood eye to eye with them.

"Who were those men?" Damon asked.

"Oni hunters." Derek answered.

"Oni hunters?" Elijah frowned. "You mentioned them yesterday." He looked at Stiles. 

"You're no witch." Klaus knelt beside Stiles. He reached for him but Stiles pulled away.

"And you're no human." Stiles spat.

Klaus retracted his hand and dropped his eyes as he stood. "You're right."  

"We're..." Damon hesitated.

"Vampires." Klaus finished. 

"Well technically I'm a vampire werewolf hybrid, long story."

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles frowned standing. 

"Elijah and I are the first Vampires to ever exist. Courtesy of our witch mother. That too is a long story. Damon is one of the vampires from our bloodline. 

Derek turned to Elijah with a look of betrayal and distrust.

"Of course you are." Stiles sighed running his hands over his face. 

"Stiles, we're no danger to you, I promise." Damon took a step forward.

Stiles put his hand up telling Damon not to come any further. 

"Stiles, they saved you're life and by proxy, mine." Derek spoke gently.

"You're on their side?" Stiles asked a hint of hurt in his tone.

"They obviously care about you, and they killed for you. That's more than anyone has ever done before." Derek pointed out.

"You're seriously suggesting I forgive them?" Stiles scoffed.

"No, I'm merely suggesting you give them a chance to explain." Derek shook his head.

"Really? And are you planning on extending that same opportunity to Elijah?" Stiles asked crossing his arms.

Derek's jaw clenched.

"Didn't think so. You two outside with me." Stiles snapped at Damon and Klaus.

Elijah stood unmoving as Derek turned to him.

"I suggest you leave." Derek growled.

"Derek, please, allow me to explain." Elijah pleaded gently. 

"No, you knew what I was and yet you still kept it from me." Derek growled.

"I was afraid to lose you. I know that doesn't make it better, but do not for a second think I had any intention of hurting you. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. Many don't react well to this sort of confession. And by the time I knew I could trust you with my secret, I was already in love with you. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. I couldn't bare to lose you. Stiles assured me that you loved me and nothing I could say would make you feel any different, I knew he was wrong." Elijah had tears in his eyes.

"He wasn't wrong." Derek growled.

"It doesn't change the fact that I love you, and trust me, I hate myself for it. But I don't trust you, at all." Derek's growl was choked.

"But you would trust Stiles to be with them?" Elijah frowned.

"I trust that they would protect him at all costs and he deserves that." Derek answered.

"And you do not feel I would do the same for you?" Elijah's voice broke.

"I don't need your protection." Derek snapped. He hated to see Elijah so heartbroken but he couldn't be with him. He'd lied to Derek and that was something Derek didn't forgive.


	17. Missing piece

Styles stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "So? Get to explaining."

Damon and Klaus glanced at each other.

"I didn't tell you what I was because I was afraid it would scare you away. It has that effect on people." Damon spoke first.

"It's difficult to bring up, especially when you really like someone." Klaus added.

"I'm not mad about that, I'm mad you two were dating." Stiles snapped.

Damon dropped is head and Klaus sighed heavily.

"Look, it's complicated to explain but..." Klaus paused.

"We love each other, a lot but there has always been something missing." Damon spoke up.

"You're that missing piece. We fell for you because you are nothing like us. We're both so similar but sometimes we need that difference." Klaus continued. 

Stiles frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"We don't want to lose you, Stiles." Damon took a step towards him.

"We?" Stiles frowned.

"Look, we know it sounds crazy but we want to make this a three way relationship, if you're willing." Damon looked at Klaus for back up.

"You're too amazing to lose." Klaus nodded taking a step so he was next to Damon.

"Aren't you two freaked out by me?" Stiles asked frowning.

"Not a chance, though I am curious as to what exactly you are?" Damon rose a brow. 

"I'm a kitsune. I was possessed by an evil Japanese spirit a while back and when we finally got rid of it, some of it's power got left behind so I became a kitsune." Stiles explained.

"The near death experience that made Derek so overprotective?" Klaus asked remembering a conversation they'd had at Caroline's first bonfire.

Stiles nodded.

"And those men, the Oni hunters?" Klaus asked.

"They still think I'm...evil. They are trying to kill me, that's why we moved here." Stiles answered.

"I swear they'll never so much as lay a finger on you." Klaus growled protectivly.

"We'll never let anything happen to you." Damon agreed.

"You two really want to have a three way relationship..." Stiles looked at Klaus and Damon.

They both nodded.

"I need to think about it." Stiles said running a hand through his already messy hair.

"We understand." Damon nodded.

"Take as much time as you need." Klaus added.

Just then Elijah walked out of the house looking upset.

"Tell me he didn't." Stiles sighed.

Elijah didn't respond he simply looked down.

"I'll talk to him." Stiles said placing a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"I should have been up front with him." Elijah shook his head.

-

Derek sat on his bed trying to resist the urge to run after Elijah. He was hurt by the fact that Elijah didn't tell him who he really was, but he still loved him and he didn't want to lose him.

He heard Stiles come back inside and waited for him to come fuss at him for leaving Elijah.

"Der?" Stiles tapped gently on his cracked door.

"Yeah." Derek's voice was quiet. 

"Are, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at Stiles. He always shut down and didn't talk about his feelings ever but it had been a shit day and he trusted Stiles.

"No. I'm not okay at all. I almost lost you today, I almost died today, I lost Elijah today." Derek dropped his eyes to his hands.

"I'm so sorry." Stiles sat next to Derek putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm just glad you're okay." Derek smiled sadly at Stiles.

"Speaking of, how'd it go with them?" Derek asked. 

Stiles pulled his hand away and sighed. "They want me to be with them." 

"They are making you choose between them?" Derek growled slightly. 

"No, they want me to be with both of them as in all three of us in a relationship together. They said I was the missing piece they needed in their relationship." Stiles explained tapping his fingers on his knee gently. 

"Oh." Derek frowned. "And?" 

"I told them I had to think about it. I mean that's a big deal. I love them both and they said they both love me. I just worry it won't work and I'll lose two people I care about." Stiles shifted.

"But you broke up with Elijah so I'm guessing you're gonna want to bail since the Oni hunters found me." Stiles sighed sadlyas he looked down at the floor.

"No." Derek shook his head earning a confused expression from Stiles.

"I saw the way Damon and Klaus ripped apart those two hunters with ease. I trust that they would do a fine job of protecting you." 

Stiles looked shocked but it quickly turned to delight. He smiled widely, standing. "I think I'm going to try this with them."

Derek smiled with a nod. 

Before Stiles walked out he turned to Derek. "Elijah snapped the necks of the two hunters that had you like it was nothing. He held your hand and did everything he could to make sure you were okay. I know you're hurt, but he does love you."

With that Stiles walked out leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.


	18. The perfect piece

Stiles walked into the restaurant and hesitated at the front. 

"Can I help you Sir?" The host asked smiling at him.

"I, uh, am meeting a couple of people." Stiles answered nervously.

"Ah, yes, the Salvatore's. Follow me." The guy nodded leading Stiles further into the restaurant.

"Here, you are." The host smiled.

"Stiles." Damon said Klaus chorused.

"Hey." Stiles didn't know why he was so nervous. He was comfortable with both Damon and Klaus.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked placing a hand on Stiles' arm gently. 

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit nervous." Stiles admitted.

"Don't be. It's just us. You know us well." Damon winked at Stiles.

They slid into easy conversation, helping Stiles' nerves a good bit. By the end of dinner it felt natural. 

"This went really well." Stiles smiled lacing his hand through Damon's.

"I couldn't agree more." Klaus smiled widely. 

"What do you say we go back to mine and have a drink or two?" Klaus suggested as Damon slipped an arm around his waist.

"Will we bother Elijah?" Stiles asked worrying about Klaus' brother.

"No, he said he planned to out all day and not to expect him home until late or early morning." Klaus answered.

"How's he handling the whole Derek break up thing?" Damon asked.

"Not well. He's really being hard on himself. He loves Derek a lot." Klaus sighed. 

"I tried talking to Derek but he's pretty shut down right now. He does this as a defense mechanism. He really loves Elijah but he's hurt." Stiles explained sadly. 

"Maybe if he takes a few days he'll come around." Damon gave Stiles' hand a gentle squeeze.

They rounded the corner to see Klaus' house. Stiles was thankful it wasn't a far walk.

Once inside Klaus poured up a couple of drinks. He placed a simple kiss in Damon's lips as he handed him his drink. Stiles expected to feel jealous or uncomfortable but he only smiled.  
Klaus then handed Stiles his drink placing a kiss on his lips as well.

"To us." Damon smiled holding up his glass.

Stiles and Klaus raised their drinks in agreement before taking a sip.

"I love that you have your own living room upstairs." Damon spoke looking out the window.

"It is nice. Especially when Elijah is ranting about god knows what." Klaus winked taking a seat on the couch.

Stiles took off the plaid shirt that he had on over his white t shirt. Suddenly Damon slid his arm around Stiles waist pressing against his back. He placed a kiss on Stiles neck. 

Stiles tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"You two are so fucking beautiful." Klaus smiled from his place on the couch. 

Damon smirked into Stiles' neck. He slid his hand up Stiles' shirt a bit showing bare skin. 

Stiles closed his eyes as he let Damon's  hands wander over him gently. 

"Undress him." Klaus urged with a grin.

Without hesitation Damon lifted the white fabric off of Stiles. 

Stiles wrapped his hand around the back of Damon's neck as he kissed along Stiles'. 

Damon ran his hands down Stiles' chest and down to the zipper of his pants. He undid them expertly. He slid his hand into his pants but above his boxers. 

Stiles hummed in satisfaction.

"Damon, your teasing me." Klaus grumbled from the couch.

Stiles pulled away from Damon and kicked his pants off going over to Klaus. He straddled Klaus and leaned in for a kiss being sure to arch his back and poke his butt out as much as possible for Damon to see.

"Oh so now you're gonna tease me." Damon smirked as Stiles took Klaus' shirt off.

"Not nice is it?" Stiles winked at Damon. 

Stiles then slid down to the floor in between Klaus' legs. He undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers.

Klaus tilted his head back as Stiles put his mouth around him. He ran his hand through Stiles hair gripping a hand full. 

Suddenly Stiles felt his boxers get yanked down. He arched his back as Damon drug his fingers gently over his hole.

Stiles licked up and down Klaus' cock slowly. 

Damon spread Stiles' cheeks and licked in a circle around the pink skin. 

Stiles moaned around Klaus as Damon delved in hungrily.

Stiles fought to concentrate on Klaus while Damon slid a lubed finger into him. It was so distracting but he loved it.

Damon worked in another finger stretching him gently. Stiles pressed down onto his fingers eagerly. 

Without warning Damon removed his fingers and pressed into Stiles harshly causing Stiles to pull off of Klaus with a yelp.

"Hmmmm, fuck." Stiles bit his lip, it hurt but it was a good hurt.

"Damon, sit on the couch. I want to watch you fuck him." Klaus growled with lust.

Damon pulled back and sat on the couch. 

Stiles, desperate to have Damon inside him again threw his leg over Damon's lap and slid down onto Damon's dick.

Klaus licked his lips as he watched Stiles slid up and down eagerly. Unable to resist he grabbed Stiles ass cheeks and helped guide him up and down Damon.

"Mmmm." Stiles hummed at the feeling. 

"Do you think you could take me too, love?" Klaus asked in Stiles' ear.

"Fuck yes." Stiles moaned out. He leaned forward giving Klaus a clear view of Damon's dick inside him.

Klause slicked himself up and teased at the hole rubbing his dick along Damon's balls. 

"Mmm, yes." Damon moaned out.

Klause slowly pressed into Stiles. His dick slid along Damon's as he pressed all the way in.

Stiles let out a whine.

"You okay, love?" Klaus asked, running his hands down Stiles back.

"Move." Stiles whined again.

Klause slowly started to pull back before pressing back in. 

Damon moaned out as he remained unmoving. 

"More." Stiles begged. 

Klaus started to thrust faster.

"Damon, fuck me." Stiles begged around a moan.

Damon began to thrust in as Klaus pulled back. They continued to keep this rhythm until Stiles spoke again.

"Would you two stop acting like I'm going to break, and fuck me already?" Stiles growled starting to rock his hips a bit.

Klaus and Damon didn't argue as they began to thrust hard. 

Damon gripped Stiles' thighs hard enough to leave marks. 

Klaus held onto Stiles' hips forcing him down hard onto him and Damon.

"Oh yes, mmmm." Stiles wanted to touch his own throbbing cock but he knew he wouldn't last so he concentrated on the way his boyfriends filled him up.

"Oh, fuck." Klaus gripped Stiles hips harder. He wasn't gonna last much longer with the way Damon was pounding into Stiles and sliding along his own dick. 

"Klaus." Damon panted.

"Yes, love?" Klaus moaned.

"Let's make him come, together." Damon said as he thrust up hard. 

"Stiles, you hear that, baby? We wanna make you come." Klaus purred  in Stiles' ear.

"P-please fuck...me...mmmmm." Stiles felt Damon run a finger up Stiles' dick. He just barely ran his thumb over the tip earning an eager whine. 

Stiles wanted more friction on his cock but he had to admit the teasing felt amazing. 

Damon continued to touch him gently with just enough pressure that he knew Stiles would break soon.

Klaus gripped Stiles' ass. That mixed with Damon's touch and the hard thrusts did him in.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh, yessssss!" Stiles shouted as his cum painted Damon's chest. 

"Oh, fuck." Hearing Stiles come caused Klaus to. 

He pulled out and watched as his own cum run down Damon's dick and balls.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes." Damon was getting close. Stiles continued to slam down on him. One, two, three thrusts and Damon spilled inside of Stiles.  

Damon sighed in content. "Definitely our missing piece." 

"The perfect piece." Klaus agreed placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' cheek.

Stiles grinned, this just may be the best thing that's ever happened to him.


	19. Safe

Elijah knocked on the door to Stiles and Derek's house. He waited anxiously for Derek to open the door.  
He heard hushed whispers from inside. Derek didn't know he had werewolf level hearing.

"Stiles, don't you dare open that door." Derek snapped.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"It's Elijah." Derek answered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You can't avoid him forever." 

"Just until he gives up." Derek growled.

"Derek, you love him, stop being...you for a minute. He didn't know how to tell you. Would you have told him you were a werewolf?" Stiles huffed.

"Yes, I would have." Derek snapped.

"Derek Hale, the ultimate secret keeper and most private person in the world, would tell a complete stranger he was a supernatural creature? Yeah, I'm not buying it." Stiles shook his head crossing his arms.

"I'm done talking about this." Derek growled walking into his room.

"Of course you are." Stiles sighed to himself. Just then his phone rang. 

"Hey, babe." Stiles answered with a smile.

"Hey, gorgeous." Damon responded.  
"You home?" 

"Yeah, I was arguing with Derek. Elijah stopped by." Stiles answered.

"How'd that go?" Damon asked.

"It didn't, he wouldn't open the door." Stiles sighed.

"I'm guessing you haven't broken the news to him yet?" Damon asked curiously.

"Not yet. He's gonna take it hard. We've been through so much, I don't want him to think I'm ditching him." Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"Take your time. He's trying to get through a rough breakup. We'll be here, were not going anywhere." Damon spoke sweetly.

"I love you." Stiles sighed with a smile.

"I love you too, Stiles." Damon responded. 

-

Elijah paced the street in front of Derek and Stiles' house. He wanted so desperately to talk to Derek, needed to talk to him.

He pulled out his phone and called Stiles. If he couldn't talk to Derek maybe Stiles would for him.

"Hey, Elijah." Stiles spoke quietly into the phone.

"Stiles, I know Derek wants nothing to do with me but I need him to know that there is a group of Oni hunters heading this way." Elijah spoke earnestly.

"What?" Stiles gasped.

"I found out where they were and I paid them a visit. All went well except there was a group out on a mission. Their on their way to kill Derek." Elijah explained.

"Derek, why him? It's me their after." Stiles frowned.

"I made a deal with the Oni hunters, well the remaining ones. They will stop hunting you. If you become a threat, I will take you out myself." Elijah answered.

"So why are they after Derek?" Stiles asked still confused.

"The group that was out, found out what I'd done to their associates and they're plotting revenge against me. Apparently they had found out about our relationship." Elijah walked closer to the porch. 

Suddenly the front door swung open and a pissed Derek stalked towards Elijah.

Derek grabbed the vampire and slammed him against the porch pillar.

"You made a deal with Stiles life?" Derek snarled his eyes bright red.

"It was to protect him." Elijah spoke nervously. He knew the effects a bite from a werewolf and that wasn't something he wanted to go through.

"What so you can kill him yourself?" Derek snapped.

"I know Stiles isn't a threat. I would never hurt him." Elijah frowned.

"So what if he was? What if something happened and he became dangerous? Would you keep your little deal?" Derek snarled his fangs showing aggressively.

"Of course not. I just wanted them to stop hunting you." Elijah looked hurt. Did Derek really think he would hurt Stiles?

"Derek, come on, let him go." Stiles pulled on Derek's unmoving arm.

"Derek, he was just helping." Stiles pulled at the werewolf but to no avail.

Stiles huffed before allowing a spark to surge through his hand forcing Derek's wolf down.

"Damn it Stiles." Derek snapped as he pulled back instinctively.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked turning to Elijah.

"I'm fine." Elijah spoke dismissively.

"I suggest you leave." Derek growled.

"No, he's not going anywhere. If hunters are coming, he stays. I can't kill them and they will kill you." Stiles shook his head. He was standing between Elijah and Derek. 

"They're coming because of him." Derek snapped.

"He got them to stop hunting me, Derek. No more running, no more hiding." Stiles argued.

"Yes, by promising to kill you himself." Derek growled his wolf coming back to the surface.

"He said he wouldn't actually kill me, but if I become dangerous ever again, I demand that he kills me." 

"Stiles, don't." Derek warned.

"I'm not going to be responsible for the death of anybody else. I won't do it again, I won't." Stiles hands were sparking a bit.

"Stiles, you're not dangerous, and nobody is killing you." Derek spoke, his best friend side coming out.

"I'm calling Klaus and Damon. Klaus can sniff them out and they can cut them off before they get here." Stiles pulled out his phone.

"No, you're not going to risk their lives." Derek objected.

"Klaus is indestructible and I doubt they know how to kill a vampire. They aren't risking anything." Stiles responded grabbing Derek's arm and dragging his towards the house.

"Hey, Versace, you're coming too." Stiles called over his shoulder at Elijah.

"Why?" Derek snapped.

"Because if a hunter gets by Klaus and Damon, Elijah will be here to protect you." Stiles answered. Closing the front door.

"I don't need protection." Derek growled.

"Yes, you're an alpha werewolf, we know, but those hunters have wolfsbane bullets and you know who can't die by wolfsbane? Elijah." Stiles huffed.

Derek sat his jaw but didn't respond.

"Klaus and Damon are heading out, they're excited." Stiles spoke looking down at his phone.

"That's sounds about right." Elijah nodded. 

"You would be dating two of the most murderous people in town." Derek shook his head.

"Hey, you were too." Stiles frowned.

Tension filled the room.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry. And I want you to know that I am moving in with Stefan but please don't mistake that as us being together. I simply refuse to live with Klaus and his two boyfriends."Elijah spoke sincerely. 

"Wait, what did you say?" Derek frowned. 

"Whoa, hey, okay, that wasn't...public knowledge." Stiles shifted nervously.

"You're moving out?" Derek asked sadly.

"I....uh...well...I mean... how do you... define moving out?" Stiles braced.

Derek made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. 

Derek's silence was worse than Derek's yelling.

"I'm sorry, Der. I wasn't going to tell you yet and it's not gonna be immediate." Stiles sighed.

"I'm happy for you Stiles. You deserve to be happy. And I know I don't have to worry about if you're safe." Derek spoke with a sincerity in his tone but Stiles could see the sadness in his eyes.

Stiles walked over to Derek and pulled him in a hug. "You deserve to be happy too." Stiles whispered.

Stiles tossed a glance at Elijah who was holding the framed picture of Stiles and Derek.

Derek followed Stiles' eyes. He felt his heart skip at the smirk on Elijah's lips as he inspected the picture. 

Just then the front door opened to Klaus and Damon.

"Problem, solved." Klaus grinned as he pulled Stiles into a kiss.

"Thank you." Stiles smiled as he kissed Damon next. 

"Yes, thank you, both of you, not only for handling that but, for taking care of him as well." Derek said walking towards the pair.

"Thank you for trusting us with him." Klaus smiled at Stiles fondly.

"Still on for dinner?" Damon asked.

"Of course. I'll be home later, Der." Stiles called as he followed his boyfriends out the door.

Elijah went to step out the door when Derek grabbed his hand pulling him back and into him.

Derek's lips connected with Elijah's gently. When Derek pulled back, Elijah looked equally happy and confused.

"I love you, Elijah." Derek sighed as if in defeat.

"I tried to stop but I know you weren't trying to hurt me. I'm just so used to it that I pushed you away. I know I was mad at you earlier for going after the Oni hunters, but I wasn't really mad about that. I was mad that you did it for Stiles and I love that. You know how much he means to me and you made it so he was safe. It made me love you even more and I was scared because I didn't want to. I wanted to forget about you. I wanted to get over you, but Damn it Elijah, I'm in love with you." Derek dropped his eyes as if he was embarrassed. 

"Derek, I am honored to have you love me. I want nothing but for you and Stiles to be happy and safe." Elijah ran his thumb along Derek's jaw.

"You made sure Stiles was safe and you make me happy." Derek spoke looking into Elijah's chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't move in with Stefan, move in with me. You and Stiles can just switch places." Derek spoke before he could even process the idea.

"Really?" Elijah's eyes lit up.

"Yes." Derek nodded with a smile. 

Elijah pulled Derek into a deep kiss.

Derek melted into Elijah, he was right where he wanted to be.   
 


End file.
